Anais Watterson, Disaster Girl
by Gummypuss
Summary: Anais is special, but she doesn't exactly know how. She thinks she may have a superpower, but since bad things happen when they are used, she wonders if they are real.


**Hello, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I started this story in hopes of improving my writing, and I ask you not to leave spam, OC entries and other things not related to the fanfiction in the review box. Also, please only review my story via the review feature, I don't want my story to be mentioned in other stories such as Antr's Talking.**

**Thank you, and please enjoy the story.**

* * *

October 30th.

The second creepiest day of the year. It was a Friday, last period of the school day. Anais could almost taste the excitement of her fellow classmates, and she found it hard doing her schoolwork. At her table group, the kids were talking about their plans for Halloween.

"I'm going to be a beautiful fairy princess!" A girl named Eloise screamed. Eloise was a red megaphone, which illustrated her loud voice and personality quite well.

"Really? I'm being a gorgeouth princeth fairy!" Another girl at her table squeaked.

Anais clucked her tongue. She wasn't a big fan of Eloise or her friend Lilly — they found bullying the pink bunny a fun hobby, from pulling Daisy's ears to tripping her in the hall. They seemed determined to make her life a living hell.

A stony expression on her face, the bunny glanced back down at her work. Anais was provided with 7th grade work each day, and while the work was easy, it was boring, and Anais found herself dozing off often.

Anais completed question 5 quickly. As she moved onto the next question, the glorious sound of the bell completely woke her up. She grabbed her stuff, kicked her chair into her desk and ran outside. Once at her locker, she crammed her stuff into her bag.

"Have a spooky Halloween!" Her teacher purred as the line of first graders walked out of the classroom.

Anais calmly waited for Eloise and her friend to walk home. Luckily for her, they had chosen the route that required her to walk less. Gripping her doll tighter, she skipped out of the school onto the path. The walk home was long, but at least the houses were nice. As she trekked home, she looked at the houses, determining if she would live in them.

Placing her Daisy doll on her shoulder, she tightened the strap on her Daisy doll backpack and quickened her pace. Something about the neighborhood was making he little girl uneasy. Maybe she'd taken a bad turn.

"Funny, I don't remember this house," She muttered. However, pure terror filled her body as a familiar voice boomed into her ears.

"Hey Anaithe, what are you doing in a neighborhood like thith? You know you're too poor to come here."

Anais would've broken into laughter at the horrible insult hadn't it been one of her tormentors, Lilly. Anais gripped her bag tighter and started speedwalking. However, she felt something brush against the side of her head, and she turned. Lilly was dangling her doll in front of her, almost like a cat and a mouse.

"Looking for thomething?" She snapped.

"Give her back!" Anais screamed. She lunged at Lilly but Lilly simply took a step back and taunted,

"You want it back? You really want it back?"

"Lilly, this could be considered an act of torture. If you just give me Daisy-" Anais tried to reason, but stopped as Lilly flung Daisy into the road.

"GO GET IT!" Lilly hollered as she pivoted and ran off.

Panicking, Anais looked both ways in a millisecond, then she leaped into the road and went to get her beloved doll. She threw herself at Daisy and scooped her into her arms, then gave her a massive hug. Unfortunately, the hug was cut short as a loud noise startled the bunny. A large truck was hurtling her way. The driver, a hammer wearing dirt-streaked overalls, made no attempt to stop.

_Oh gosh, Lilly, I hate you,_ Anais thought grimly.

Anais screamed. Shock pinned her to the ground. In less than three seconds, Anais would be roadkill. She closed her eyes and braced for the worst. However, that did not happen.

A wave of cold worse than winter ran through Anais, chilling her to the bone. Her ears stood on end and a bright white light emitted through her eyes, glowing through her eyelids. Even Anais' whiskers uncurled and stuck out like a bristling cat's tail. Then, Anais opened her eyes, the first thing in her vision range being none other than the truck, which veered violently to the side and tipped over.

Hinges, bolts and screws popped off the door flew at Anais and landed in front of her feet. Glass was everywhere. Anais heard a large popping sound, probably a wheel. A dark brown liquid spilled from the truck.

At first, nothing happened. Everything was silent. Not even the birds sang.

The driver of the truck started screaming. Some people started to open their doors. Commotion started almost instantly. People spilled out of doors like water. Anais heard one person say, "The ambulance is coming."

The ambulance? Was it really that bad? Anais stole a look at the driver and what was left of the truck. The driver was hidden by swarms of people, but she could see a lot of bloodstained glass and metal. Anais started crying, but nobody took notice to her.

Wiping her eyes, she stood up, collected her toys and ran away. Anais started crying as soon as the truck was out of eyeshot. By the time she finally got home, she was sobbing to the point where she couldn't breathe, and it was soundless.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Anais cried, pounding on the door. She absolutely hated calling her parents mommy and daddy, it was extremely childish, and she also hated crying. Anais was humiliated. But she couldn't stop crying, and her eye was red and itchy from her scrubbing it. She needed sleep, something to eat and she really needed coddling. She hoped that her mother would open the door, see her state, and start to run a nice, relaxing bath. In fact, she was so deep in her fantasy, that when Richard opened the door, with sausage bits around his mouth, looking as though he had just woken up, something snapped inside of her, and she could taste the rust on her tongue as his eyes closed, then fluttered.

"Anais? What's the matter?" He asked. He didn't sound the least bit concerned, which angered Anais. Her stomach filled with rage and she clenched her fists into tight balls. He wasn't a good father, he only cared about himself. He had cleaned the fridge out twice this week, two days in a row, and everyone in the family had been starving. Not to mention that stupid star that he had sold everything for! Anais ignored her father, pushing her way betwween him and the wall and going up the stairs. She ran into her room and slammed the door, then locked it.

A couple of seconds later, her father came knocking at her door. "Anais? What's wrong? Can I please talk to you?"

Anais didn't answer him. She knew from some of her psychology lessons that ignorance was a very effective punishment, especially between child-parent relations and/or blood relatives. And since Richard, her father was both insecure, very dependant, and sensitive, the "silent treatment" seemed to be working pretty well. Richard's voice was becoming more strained, and the knocking at her door was becoming more rapid and urgent. "Anais! Please unlock your door, I just want to work things out!"

_Yeah right. Out of all people, you'd be the one I'd least expect to do anything that has to do with work._ She thought, allowing herself a small smile. Howevever, she didn't answer the door, even when Richard started to slam himself on the door, trying to knock it down.

"Smart, dad! Just another thing you'll mess up that mom and I have to pay for." She finally snapped. She was satisfied as all sounds stopped.

_Finally, some peace and quiet. _The bunny thought. She sat on her bed quietly for a few minutes before the tears started again. Anais started bawling, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her whiskers trembled and her ears shook. The lights in her room flickered, but she didn't notice, and just covered her eyes. It was when something brushed her face that she took in her surroundings._  
_

Everything was floating. Everything - the bed, her dresser, the contents of her trash-can, test tubes, even power cords. Even her whiskers, and the shag on her wall-to-wall carpeting were standing on end. Anais laughed out loud. This was so much fun. She jumped off of her bed, expecting herself to float. Unfortunately, that was not the case, but she'd realized too late. Anais fell four feet to the ground onto her face, a whooshing sound exiting her mouth.

_Ouch, _Anais thought.


End file.
